Chapter 231
is the two hundred thirty-first chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary After waking up, Gigantomachia sniffs the air looking for the smell of Tomura Shigaraki. When he finds it, he runs to where he is. Meanwhile in Osaka, Hawks is on a rooftop, checking his cell phone and carrying a large bag, tries to contact Dabi to confirm their arranged meeting to no avail. Due to the lack of news regarding the League of Villains on the Hero Network, he suspects that something is wrong due to the League of Villains' unusual behavior. Hawks flies past a billboard, where the recent and mysterious disappearance of Best Jeanist is mentioned. No one, including his sidekicks, have any knowledge of his whereabouts. Hawks thinks back to a previous phone call he had with Dabi. Dabi gives Hawks one last unspecified job to prove himself to the League. Shortly afterwards, Hawks visits Best Jeanist in his apartment. When Hawks asks him how he is feeling, Best Jeanist replies that much better than before, although he reveals he had lost a lung during the Kamino Incident, and even with Recovery Girl's help, he can't recover something that has already been lost. Best Jeanist is planning to tell the public about it soon. Hawks responds how unfortunate things had turned out before unsheathing one of his feather swords. Back in the present, Hawks comments that when a man is on a mission, don’t sell his resolve short. Hawks tells this to himself as he grabs the large bag he carries. Back in Deika City, Dabi continues on fighting against Geten, while Tomura and Spinner cross the streets avoiding enemy attacks. Their goal is to reach the tower, but more and more enemies come out to prevent them from getting to the tower. The members of the Meta Liberation Army launch a massive attack against them, but they are saved by ten copies of Twice. Both Spinner and Tomura are surprised by the fact that Twice can now use Double to multiply itself. A Twice’s clone tells Tomura that maybe now he can be useful to him. Tomura then asks the copies to help him open a path to the city tower, where Koku Hanabata had told them that there is where Re-Destro and Giran are. Tomura had thought that this information could be false but given that the closer they get to the tower, the defenses become stronger, he no longer doubts that the information is true. Tomura announces his plan to let Gigantomachia handle the grunts, but he reminds Twice that Re-Destro must die by their hands. Twice's army agrees and tells Tomura to rest up for his showdown with Re-Destro, while he opens the path to the tower, defeating Liberation Army goons with ease. Impressed, Spinner suggests whether it would be better to let Twice take care of everything. Tomura replies Twice acts that way because he really likes Giran. Then, Tomura tells that he will not forgive the Liberation Army for toying with people’s hearts. At that moment, Koku Hanabata appears, making a speech that emboldens Deika citizens to fight the League of Villains with more effort and violence. Spinner decides to take care of him. Meanwhile, one of the copies of Twice manages to reach the tower's observation deck, where Giran and Re-Destro are. He taunts and mocks Re-Destro on his balding head. Annoyed, Re-Destro remarks that Twice's puns lack the comedy that Miyashita has, while a black spot spreads across his face. Quick References Chapter Notes *Gigantomachia begins his search for the League of Villains. *It is revealed that Best Jeanist lost a lung from the Kamino Incident. **Best Jeanist has gone missing and Hawks was involved. *Hawks made contacted Dabi for a meeting. *Twice reaches the inside of the tower where he confronts Re-Destro. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 231